The First Time
by PercabethLover73
Summary: Every couple has a first time. This is a collection of some PJO couples' first time. RATED M FOR EXPLICIT CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story, so no flames please! You can take those flames and shove them up- anyway, you get the point.**

**This story is basically various oneshots of different PJO and HoO couples doing it for the first time : )**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO.**

**Chapter One: Percabeth**

**Annabeth POV**

Annabeth Chase had done a lot of things. From slaying monsters to being the smartest person in the history of ever, some would say that she had done it all. However there was one thing that Annabeth had _not _done. That being Percy Jackson.

She had had enough. She was going to do it tonight. It was Percabeth's one year anniversary, and Percy was taking Annabeth out to a nice dinner. She could already imagine what was going to happen, and it put a _huge _smile on her face.

**Percy POV**

Percy's teenage hormones were acting up so badly he was surprised he did not just pick Annabeth up from the counter where she was eating breakfast, take her to the bedroom and, _you know. _He did not do that, however, because he was classier than that. He wanted their first time to be special, and he knew exactly when that special time would be. Today was his birthday, a.k.a. their anniversary. He was not sure that she was ready, but he hoped that he could finally do something he had been waiting to do for three years.

**_Three hours later…_**

**Annabeth POV**

Annabeth was in a crisis. She did not know what to wear. She couldn't find anything anywhere near the amount of sexy she would be needing tonight. She closed her dresser, stepped back, and did something that she had promised herself she would never do. She prayed to Aphrodite.

_Um, Aphrodite?_

_Yes, dear?_

_Uhh-_

_Oh yes, I know what it is you need! *wink wink*_

She slowly stepped forward, and hesitantly opened the door. There lay a grey, one sleeved dress that was so short it classified as a T-Shirt, and some _extremely sexy _black lingerie.

"Annabeth! You ready?", shouted a voice from the living room.

"Almost!", she called back.

She quickly pulled on the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked _absolutely ravishing. _If Percy couldn't keep his hands off her now, then there was something seriously wrong with him.

**Percy POV**

Percy tapped his foot impatiently. If Annabeth didn't hurry up, they would lose their reservation. He was about to tell her to hurry up again, but he didn't need to. The bedroom door opened, and Percy's jaw hit the floor. Annabeth was wearing the shortest dress he had ever seen. It reached mid-thigh, and showed off just a little bit of cleavage.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain! You just going to stand here all night drooling over me?", she said, blushing.

Percy wouldn't have minded, but they really needed to get going.

**Annabeth POV**

Dinner went well, except for a few perverts who tried to look down Annabeth's dress. One glare from Percy and a couple death threats was all it took.

Annabeth unlocked the door of their penthouse apartment (saving the world gift) and walked in. She walked into the bedroom, Percy following her. '_This is it'_, she thought. This was the time for the plan. She turned around, and couldn't help but notice that Percy was staring at her.

"Hey Perce, mind unzipping me?"

"Um- s- sure", he stuttered.

After Percy pulled down the zipper, she let go of the dress, letting it fall to the floor, leaving her standing in a lacy black bra and panties. She attacked Percy, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He pulled away, and carried her to the bed.

"You sure, Beth?", he asked nervously.

"Hell yes"

He kissed her neck, causing her to moan in delight. He unbuttoned his green dress shirt, before throwing it across the room. Annabeth's soft hands travelled up his back, and his hands found her bra strap. He fumbled a little, before figuring it out. He pulled it off as her C cup boobs bounced out of it.

He turned them over, so he was on top, and started sucking on her left nipple, while kneading the right. He then switched to the other side. Annabeth moaned in pleasure, her hands stroking his hair.

She pushed him lower, and he started to kiss her stomach, and then the insides of her thigh. He pulled her panties off, and stared at the wet pussy inches from his face. He couldn't do this for long, however, because Annabeth grabbed his hair and pushed him forward. He licked the folds of her pussy before thrusting his tongue into it. She arched her back, moaning in pleasure.

Percy pulled back, and got up. He disposed of his belt and then his pants. He slowly pulled down his boxers, and Annabeth gasped. His eight inch dick stood throbbing in front of her. He moved, positioning himself in front of her opening.

He looked at her for confirmation. She nodded.

"It's going to hurt at first, okay Beth?"

She nodded again, giving him the go-ahead. He pushed his erect dick into her wet vagina, making her wince in pain. He broke her hymen, and she almost screamed. It did, however, get better. Pretty soon, Percy was lying on the bed, with Annabeth sitting on his dick. She moved up and down, moaning in pleasure. He reached up and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them. His hands travelled down her stomach, settling on her hips.

"Annabeth.. I'm going to come.", he breathed

"Me too"

They came at the same time, their juices flowing over each other. Percy picked her up by her butt, and placed her on his shoulders, so that her pussy was in his face. **(like a child would sit on their parent's shoulder, but reversed) **He thrust his tongue in and out of her pussy, hitting her G-spot every time. He grabbed her buttocks and lifted her off, placing her on the floor on all fours.

He kneeled behind her and thrust in and out of her vagina from between her legs. They continued this for some time, until Annabeth got up, pushing Percy onto the bed. She positioned her vagina above his mouth, and his dick above hers. She started to lick his cock, making him moan in pleasure. He thrust his tongue in and out of her vagina, grabbing her ass.

At one in the morning, they finally fell asleep, Percy's face in Annabeth's breasts and his leg over her bare stomach and thighs.

You can imagine how surprised Thalia and Nico were when they walked in the next day and found Percy and Annabeth making out naked.

**Finished! Next up will be…. Jasper! Enjoy!**

**-PercabethLover72**


	2. Perlypso

**Hello! I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier, but you can expect some updates soon. **

**I know I said that I would do Jasper next, but I felt like doing Perlypso (Percy/Calypso). Jasper will be next, though!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

**Percy POV**

Percy was dreaming of Annabeth. She had kissed him back in Mt. St. Helens. Did that mean she liked him? He was pretty sure that he was in love with her. He thought of her gorgeous blond hair which framed her face and her beautiful stormy gray eyes.

His eyes fluttered open, and he forgot all about Annabeth.

He was lying in a deck chair, and in front of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had caramel hair which fell past her shoulders and beautiful eyes. But what made him speechless was her body. She was wearing light blue short shorts that reached her upper thigh and a white bikini top, which could barely cover her huge DD boobs.

She turned towards Percy, and bent down, giving him a clear view of her amazing boobs. He immediately felt something harden in his pants.

"You're up" she said to Percy, her beautiful voice almost putting him in a trance

**Calypso POV**

She put her leg over him and straddled him, before looking into his eyes. She leaned forward and brought her lips to his, before shoving her tongue into his mouth. She pulled back and looked at him. He looked surprised, but hungry. Not hungry for food, but for something else. She felt the growing bulge in his jeans.

"You wanna take this inside?" , she said, motioning to the cabin behind them.

Percy nodded, kissing her again. She got off him and headed for the house/

**Percy POV**

Percy couldn't believe it. He had washed up on some remote island and now he was going to have sex with an angel.

He followed Calypso to a cozy little cottage about ten feet away. She pushed open a glass patio door and led him into a bedroom. She turned around.

"Now", she said, her voice sexy, "shall we start?"

Percy walked over to her, kissing her hungrily. His hands travelled down her bare back, and came to rest on her godly butt. She pulled back and slowly pulled down her shorts, revealing her purple panties.

He reached behind her back and undid her bikini. Her giant boobs bounced freely, and he enjoyed the sight. He reached forward and tweaked the nipple, before sucking on it lightly.

Calypso tilted her head back and moaned in pleasure. Percy lightly bit down on the left nipple and kneaded the right nipple. He did this for some time, before switching sides.

"Lower, Percy", Calypso moaned

Percy made his way down her stomach, kissing it, before his head was in front of her panties. He nervously pulled his hands up.

"This is your first time, isn't it?" asked Calypso

Percy nodded, and Calypso replied, "Enjoy it. The first time is always the best."

Percy reached forward and used his thumbs to pull down the slightly wet panties. He took in the sight before him. It was the most beautiful thing he had seen, except her breasts, of course. He looked at the wet pussy before kissing the insides of her thighs before thrusting his tongue into her vagina.

Calypso ran her hands through his hair and moaned in pleasure. She pushed him deeper, and soon he pulled back, replacing his tongue with a finger. He thrust it in and out, before adding another, and then another.

"Percy!", she screamed, "I'm gonna come"

Percy barely had any time to react. He quickly removed his finger and placed his tongue in her opening, and drank her juices as they flowed out of her vagina.

He got up off his knees, and she whispered, "You had your fun, now it's my turn."

With that, she pulled Percy's blue shirt off and threw it across the room, before doing the same to his jeans. She bent down and kissed Percy's abs, before slowly making her way down to his pelvic region. She pulled his boxers down and stared at the gigantic, throbbing penis in front of her.

"Wow Percy, I'm impressed. It's eight inches and you're only, what, sixteen?"

"Fifteen actually", he replied. He wouldn't be able to take the torture much longer.

He didn't need to. Calypso leaned forward and stroked his dick, making him moan in pleasure. She licked the tip, while massaging his balls, and before long, she was deep throating him like there was not tomorrow.

He tilted his head back, and shouted, "I'm going to come!"

She took the cock out of her mouth, and the sticky, white liquid spewed out of his penis and onto her face and boobs. She licked some of it off, before using a towel to wipe off the rest.

"So, Percy, wanna actually do something?", she asked, standing up, "I _need _you inside of me.

Percy reached forward and grabbed her sumptuous butt, before nodding. He picked her up by her buttocks and lay her on the bed, before lying down himself.

She climbed on top of him, her boobs bouncing and her vagina wet. She straddled him, before lining up pussy with his penis. She slowly sat down, Percy's penis entering her.

Percy moaned in delight, and so did Calypso, as she rocked up and down, riding his dick.

Percy reached up and grabbed her huge boobs as they bounced up and down. Calypso slowed down and got off his dick, before saying huskily, "Want to try something else?"

Percy nodded, and she turned around, getting down on all fours.

**Calypso POV**

Calypso moaned as his godly penis entered her vagina from behind. He thrust in and out of her, the sound of his balls smacking against her legs resonating through the room. Her walls tightened around his dick, and she screamed, "I'M GOING TO COME!"

"Me too", Percy replied

They came at the same time, their juices flowing over each other. He pulled out of her pussy, and inserted his penis into her asshole. He thrust in and out of her for what seemed like forever, Calypso moaning, and Percy grunting.

Percy eventually pulled out of Calypso, and she collapsed on the bed, panting and sweaty. Percy lay down next to her, his hand on her vagina and his face in her amazing tits.

**Percy POV**

Percy awoke, looking around. He did not see anyone next to him, he got out of bed and headed out of the bedroom, still stark naked. He walked through the cottage eand found Calypso making coffee in the kitchen. She was turned away from him, wearing only his shirt, meaning that half her buttocks were exposed. Percy wanted to go forward and bang her like his life depended on it. He was going to, but she turned around, immediately making a certain limb of Percy's hang in the air.

The shirt was unbuttoned, and he could see the insides of her boobs. He couldn't see her nipples, but he could see her amazing pussy. He walked towards her.

"Hey Percy", she said huskily, "you ready for round two?"

With that, she shrugged her shoulders, letting the shirt fall to the floor. Her boobs in all their glory were now visible to Percy, and his erection immediately became bigger. He came forward, burying his face in her boobs, before stroking her now wet pussy.

"Hell yes", he said, his voice muffled

**Thank you, thank you! Maybe it wasn't what you expected, but it was still super sexy and hot.**

**Please review or PM me, telling me if you want me to also do Perachel (Percy/Rachel)**

**-PercabethLover73**


	3. Perachel

**Hello! I know I told you (again) that I would be doing Jasper next, but I got a bunch of reviews to do Perachel first. I will NOT be doing Jason/Annabeth, Leo/Annabeth or Leo/Piper. I will have Leo/OC in the future though. Onwards to the Perachel!****  
><strong>  
><strong>Rachel POV<strong>**  
><strong>Rachel stood impatiently tapping her foot in her driveway. She glanced at her watch, and saw that Percy was already ten minutes late. He was supposed to pick her up this morning, and take her to school, but he had not showed.  
>Suddenly, she heard tires screeching and a black Prius came to a stop in front of her. She walked up to the car and got in.<p>

Percy POV  
>Percy's eyes travelled up and down Rachel's body. She was wearing a tight button down shirt that was unbuttoned near the top and a miniskirt, both of which showed off her curves nicely.<br>"Why are you late, Percy?", Rachel asked  
>"I forgot to set my alarm", he replied sheepishly<br>Rachel shook her head and he drove away

The Prius pulled into Goode High's parking lot about 45 minutes after school started. Percy and Rachel ran inside the building, stopping in the empty hallway.  
>"We've already missed most of first period. They won't let us in now"<br>Rachel was right. They wouldn't be allowed in class.  
>"We could find something else to do", he said.<br>"Like what?"

With this, Percy walked up to her and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her hungrily. Rachel squeaked in surprise, before kissing him back. She pulled away, and Percy was disappointed, until she led him to a janitor's cabinet nearby.

Percy pinned Rachel to the wall, kissing her hungrily. His mouth travelled down her chin and onto her neck, before she pushed him off.  
>She slowly began to undo the buttons on her shirt, and they popped off one by one, slowly exposing more of her chest. Percy could see some of her bra peeking out, and then he had had enough. He walked forward and unbuttoned her shirt the rest of the way, exposing her black lace bra.<p>

He began to kiss what was exposed of her chest, before reaching behind her back and undoing her bra strap. Her sumptuous C cup boobs burst out of the bra and bounced freely, and Percy's erection grew in his pants.

He began massaging her boobs, and her nipples went hard. He then started sucking on them, making her moan. She then pushed him to the floor, and started to undo his shirt. She trailed her lips down his chest and abs, before undoing his pants. She slowly pushed down his boxers, exposing the throbbing eight inch penis in front of her face. Percy sat up, and she licked the tip of his dick, before putting a little in her mouth. Soon, she was deepthroating him, her boobs bouncing up and down. Percy tried to say something, and before she knew it, warm and sticky juices were flowing down her face.

She wiped them up, before getting off the floor. Percy got up, and walked over to her. He removed her skirt and slowly used his thumbs to pull the wet thong to the floor. He lifted her small body off the ground and placed her on a table, before slowly inserting his dick into her vagina. He thrust into her tight vagina, and she moaned in pleasure, pressing her chest to his.  
>Percy felt her walls tighten around him, and she came, squirting her juices all over his penis. He pulled out of her, and pushed her into a wall, before entering her from behind. She moaned, and he reached up and grabbed her bouncing boobs.<br>Percy thrust in and out of her, hitting her G-Spot every time. He finally pulled out of her, and she got on all fours, waving her ass in the air.  
>"You want some ass, Percy?"<br>Percy jumped forward, and thrust his cock into her ass. She moaned, first in pain and then pleasure, as he thrust in and out of her. He reached forward, and grabbed her bouncing boobs with one hand and rubbed her pussy with the other.  
>"I'm gonna come!", he shouted, and squirted his load into her.<br>He pulled out, and she collapsed on the floor, panting. They both redressed, and found that it was the middle of fourth period.  
>"We'd better go home, Perce", she said, her breathing heavy. He agreed, but he asked a worrying question<br>"Won't your parents be home?"  
>Rachel shook her head; they were at a business meeting in San Francisco. Percy's mother, however, was home, so they decided to go to Rachel's place<p>

Rachel led Percy inside her mansion. They sat down on Rachel's bed, and Percy scooted closer to her, kissing her fiercly.  
>"Now", he whispered, "where were we?"<p>

With that, he forced Rachel back onto the bed so that she was lying down, and pulled her skirt up, exposing her wet thong. He pulled it off, and stared at her pussy. He kissed the insides of her thigh, before working his way inwards, and licking the folds of her vagina. She groaned in ecstasy, and he pulled his head back and rubbed her clit. She gasped as he thrust one finger in, and then two, and then three. Soon, he was fisting her, and she was moaning in pleasure

"Percy! I'm gonna come!", she screamed, and Percy replaced his hand with his tongue, fiercely thrusting in and out of her vagina, as she came, her juices flowing into Percy's mouth. He swallowed them and got up, ripping her shirt and skirt off, before removing his own clothes.

Rachel stood in her lacy black bra and nothing else, while Percy was just in his boxers. He pushed her onto the bed, and undid her bra, her large boobs bouncing freely. He stuck his face in the middle, licking and feeling them.

He then pulled off his boxers, and lay down on the bed, his throbbing eight inch penis hanging in the air. Rachel climbed onto him, and dropped herself on him. His dick entered her vagina, and she moaned, the angle allowing Percy to hit her G-Spot easily. She bounced up and down on his penis, as he reached forward and felt her bouncing breasts. They both came at the same time, their juices flowing over each other.

Rachel got off of him and lay down on the bed. Without warning, Percy got on her and shoved his dick into her ass. She gasped, before moaning in pleasure

**Hope you liked it! Sorry about the short chapter. Next will be Jasper (really). Like I said before, there will be no Jason/Annabeth, Leo/Annabeth or Leo/Piper. **

**Some upcoming chapters:**

**Jasper**

**Thalico**

**Pothena**

**Hertemis**

**Percabeth II**

**Any other stuff you guys want**

**See ya!**

**-PercabethLover73**


End file.
